Saint Martin
Die Insel Saint Martin ist eine Insel in der Karibik und gehört zu den Kleinen Antillen, die die Karibik zum Atlantik abgrenzen. Geschichte Allgemeines – Einwohner, Einrichtungen, koloniale Zugehörigkeit Im Jahr 1751Der Film spielt nach der englischsprachigen Graphic Novel zum Film im Jahr 1751. gehört Saint Martin zu den britischen Kolonien in der Karibik. Die Stadt Saint Martin auf dieser Insel wird regiert von Bürgermeister Dix. Er ist mit dem Volk seiner Insel eher unzufrieden, weil es hauptsächlich aus Trunkenbolden, Seeleuten und nur ein paar Bessergestellten besteht. Zudem hat er damit zu kämpfen, dass die Insel ständig von Piraten bedroht wird und seit einiger Zeit Hexensichtungen Unruhe auf die Insel bringenElizabeth Rudnick, "Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales", Disney Press 2017, Kapitel 3, S. 44. Er hofft, dass die neue königliche Bank, die gerade neu errichtet wurde, seine Position unter den Regenten der britischen Karibikinseln stärkt und wichtigere Leute auf seine Insel locken wirda.a.O., S. 45. Auf Saint Martin befindet sich auch eine Basis der Royal Navy, die unter dem Kommando von Lieutenant Johna.a.o. S. 43 Scarfield stehtAussage von Lieutenant Scarfield im Gespräch mit Henry Turner, dass er für die Sicherheit der Insel und der sie umgebenden Gewässer verantwortlich ist.. Außer Matrosen, Maaten und Bootsleuten der Royal Navy untersteht ihm auch eine Abteilung Marineinfanteristen. Die Fregatte HMS EssexAnmerkung: Das Präfix HMS (His Majesty's Ship) wird weder im Film noch in den drei zum Film erschienenen englischsprachigen Romanen (The Brightest Star in the North - The Adventures of Carina Smyth, Meredith Rusu; Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales, Elizabeth Rudnick; Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales, Movie Graphic Novel) für die Navy-Schiffe Monarch oder Essex erwähnt. Beide werden jedoch als britische Kriegsschiffe bezeichnet. Schiffe der Royal Navy haben jedoch stets dieses Präfix. steht ihm für die Sicherheit auf See und für die Jagd auf Piraten zur Verfügung. Zu der Basis gehört auch ein Militärhospitala.a.O., Kapitel 7, S. 69, in dem Nonnena.a.O. S. 71 die Verwundeten und Kranken der Navy versorgen. Ferner ist dort zum Zeitpunkt der Eröffnung der Royal Bank eine Abteilung der königlichen Gardea.a.O., Kapitel 3, S. 45 stationiert, die diese Bank schützen soll. Unter den Kaufleuten von Saint Martin ragt das Spezialgeschäft für Karten aller Art Swift & Sons Chart House besonders heraus. Die Karten dieser renommierten Kartografenfamilie gelten als die Seekarten überhaupt, weshalb Kunden aus der ganzen Karibik nach Saint Martin kommen, um sich hier mit See- und Sternkarten einzudeckena.a.O., Kapitel 4, S. 55. Sehr gern angenommen wird auch das Angebot von Grimes Pub, der Alkoholika aller Art, insbesondere natürlich Rum, bietet. Zu den beliebten Volksbelustigungen gehören – wie auch in London – Hinrichtungen von Verbrechern, die auf dem zentralen Marktplatz von Saint Martin stattfinden und stets gut besucht sind. 1751 steht dem öffentlich bestellten Henker dafür neben dem üblichen Galgen auch der Prototyp eines ganz neuen Hinrichtungsgerätes zur Verfügung: eine GuillotineAussage des Soldaten, der Jack fragt, wie er denn hingerichtet werden möchte: Hängen, Erschießen oder - neu auf dem Markt - per Guillotine. Da die Guillotine eigentlich erst im Zuge der Französischen Revolution neu erfunden wurde (Vorläufer gab es bereits 1268, doch kamen sie bis zum 18. Jahrhundert völlig aus der Mode (siehe Guillotine in Wikipedia) muss es sich um einen extrem frühen Prototyp handeln .... Bevor die Delinquenten öffentlich vom Leben zum Tode befördert werden, werden sie im Kerker eingesperrt, der – wie das Militärhospital – auf dem Gelände der Marinebasis in unmittelbarer Nähe der Mannschaftsquartiere untergebracht istErkennbar in der Szene, in der ein Marineinfanterist seinen Unifomrock auf der Garderobe im Flur aufhängt, in die Mannschaftsmesse geht und knapp vor dem Schließen der Tür zu sehen ist, dass Henry den Rock kapert, mit dem er in der folgenden Szene im Kerker erscheint. Demzufolge muss das Gefängnis in unmittelbarer Nähe der Mannschaftsquartiere sein. . Salazars Rache Bürgermeister Dix lobt 1751 im Rahmen der Eröffnung der neuerbauten königlichen Bank den Tresor in den höchsten Tönen. Fünf Zoll sind seine Wände stark, eine ganze britische Tonne wiegt er und ist mannshoch. Nach Ansicht des Bürgermeisters kann Saint Martins Gold ab der Eröffnung der Royal Bank weder von einem einzelnen Mann noch von einer ganzen Armee geraubt werden. Sein Vertrauen in das britische Metallhandwerk wird umgehend schwer erschüttert, als er den Direktora.a.O. S. 46 der Bank auffordert, den Tresor zum Beweis seiner Worte zu öffnen. In dem Safe schnarcht ein Pirat – und nicht nur irgendein Pirat, sondern Captain Jack Sparrow höchstpersönlicha.a.O. S. 46. Dix bekommt fast einen Herzanfall, als sich noch eine Person aus dem Tresor erhebt, die der Bankdirektor als Dix Gemahlin Frances identifiziertIm Film ist sichtbar, dass derselbe Mann, der den Safe öffnet, auch die Frau darin als des Bürgermeisters Gemahlin erkennt.. Die Soldaten der Royal Guard können – schon wegen der Anwesenheit von Mrs. Frances Dix im Tresor – ihrer Schutzfunktion nur begrenzt nachkommen. Sie schießen zwar auf den Piraten, aber die Schüsse machen drei Pferdegespanne nervös, die hinter der Bank an Tauen eingeschirrt sind, die in die Bank hinein- und um den Safe herumreichen. Die Pferde sind Teil eines Plans, den Jack und seine sechsköpfige Crew – Bollard, Cremble, Gibbs, Marty, Pike und Scrum – buchstäblich eingefädelt haben. Die scheuenden Pferde gehen durch und reißen nicht nur den Safe aus seinen doch recht dürftigen Befestigungen im Boden. Die Wände des Bankhauses halten den Tresor zwar im Inneren, dafür sind die Fundamente des Hauses etwas schwach geraten. Die Pferdegespanne ziehen gleich das ganze Gebäude samt Jack Sparrow mit und schleifen es durch die Straßen von Saint Martin. Carina Smyth, die Saint Martin wegen des bis ins britische Mutterland bekannte Kartengeschäft G. W. Swift & Sons Chart House (siehe Foto links) angesteuert hatMeredtih Rusu, The Brightest Star in the North - The Adventures of Carina Smyth, Disney Press, 2017, Teil 4 - The Caribbean, Kapitel 20, S. 140, wird dort als Hexe beschuldigt und im Kerker eingesperrt. Während ihr ein Geistlicher die Beichte abnehmen möchte, gelingt es ihr, das Schloss zu knacken und auszubrechen, indem sie den Geistlichen mit der Gittertür außer Gefecht setzt. Auf ihrer Flucht vor Scarfields Männern kommt sie in Swifts Geschäft und stellt fest, dass das Fernrohr, mit dem Mr. Swift die Position der Sterne bestimmt, nach denen er seine Karten zeichnet, um zwei Grad falsch ausgerichtet ist. Sie korrigiert es – und macht damit Swifts Arbeit von Jahrzehnten zunichte, der sie umgehend wieder der Hexerei beschuldigt und um Hilfe ruft. Damit nicht genug rettet sich auch der ebenfalls auf der Flucht befindliche Captain Jack Sparrow kurzfristig in Swifts Geschäft, das nur Sekunden später von einer sehr mobilen Immobilie in Gestalt der geraubten Bank geradezu zerrissen wird. Jack und Carina können erneut fliehen, wobei Jack Carina als Ablenkung missbraucht, um sich vor den Soldaten in Sicherheit zu bringen. In das Militärhospital wird Henry Turner eingeliefert, nachdem er auf einem Stück Treibholz an Land gespült wird, auf dem er vom Teufelsdreieck bis nach Saint Martin gepaddelt ist. Er ist auf diese Insel gekommen, weil ihm ein Pirat den Tipp gegeben hat, dass der von ihm gesuchte Jack Sparrow dort in einem namenlosen Grab verscharrt sei. Henry wird wegen seiner eingerissenen Ärmel als Verräter identifiziert und noch in bewusstlosem Zustand an sein Krankenbett gekettet. Scarfield, der anwesend ist, als Henry erwacht, macht ihm deutlich, dass er als einziger Überlebender der HMS Monarch ''als fahnenflüchtiger Feigling und Verräter betrachtet wird, weshalb er hängen soll. Carina kann trotz Jacks wenig gentlemanlikem Verhalten den Soldaten entwischen und schleicht sich ins Hospital, wo sie sich als eine der Nonnen tarnt, die sich dort um die Kranken und Verwundeten kümmern. In dieser Verkleidung bekommt sie mit, dass Henry im Fieber von Poseidons Dreizack spricht und befreit ihn, nachdem er von Scarfield sein Urteil gehört hat und sie miteinander gesprochen haben. Beide benötigen Poseidons Dreizack, wenn auch aus ebenso unterschiedlichen wie gleichen Gründen und sind aufeinander angewiesen. Henry soll ein Schiff beschaffen, damit sie den Dreizack gemeinsam suchen können. Während Henry sich in dem Durcheinander absetzen kann, das entsteht, als Scarfield Carina erkennt und mit seinen Soldaten durch das Hospital jagt, bis sie sie eingefangen haben. Jack Sparrow ist mit seiner Crew zwar samt geraubtem Tresor auf seinem auf dem Helgen an der Küste von Saint Martin liegendem Einmaster ''Dying Gull angekommen, doch die ganze verbliebene Beute besteht noch aus einer einzigen Silbermünze, die Jack an sich nimmt. Als er obendrein von seiner Crew Tribut erwartet, platzt den Männern der Kragen. Sie verlassen die Dying Gull und ihren Captain, sind der Meinung, dass er vom Pech verfolgt wird. Um sich zu beweisen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, legt er sich auf der Landstraße außerhalb von Saint Martin auf die Lauer, um eine Kutsche überfallen. Auch dies geht schief, weil die Kutscher bereits durch ist, als Sparrow aus seinem Versteck kommtEntfallene Szene (Highwayman, ab 01:50). Im strömenden Regen kehrt er nach Saint Martin zurück, um in Grimes‘ Pub seinen Kummer im Rum zu ersäufen. Um Soldaten zu entkommen, denen er beinahe begegnet, steigt er auf den Zaun eines Schweinestalls – und landet mitten im Dreck. So verunziert kommt er in den Pub und verlangt Rum. Der Wirt besteht zwar auf Bezahlung, doch es muss nicht unbedingt Silber sein – Jack Sparrows Kompass tut es für ‘ne Buddel voll Rum auch. Das Erdbeben, das Saint Martin im Jahr 1751 erschüttert, ist auf eben diesen Handel Kompass gegen Rum zurückzuführen. Außerhalb des Pubs wird Jack von Mayor Dix erkannt, von Soldaten überwältigt und in den Kerker befördert. Henry Turner, der die Verhaftung von einem Versteck aus beobachtet, hört den Namen Jack Sparrow und weiß nun, wo er nach ihm suchen muss. Er dringt unerkannt in die Basis ein, tarnt sich mit einer Uniform der Marineinfanterie und sucht Jack im Kerker auf. Nach einem Gespräch, das Jack zunächst nicht ernst zu nehmen scheint, einigen sie sich darauf, dass Jack Henry hilft, den Dreizack des Poseidon zu suchen. Auch Jack benötigt ihn, denn die Aufgabe des Kompasses hat seinen schlimmsten Albtraum losgetreten: Capitán Armando Salazar. Durch Henry weiß er, dass er hinter ihm her ist und kann sich nun auch das Erdbeben erklären. Während Carina in ihrer Zelle astronomische Berechnungen in den Putz kratzt, findet eine von ihr vorausberechnete Mondfinsternis statt. Sie hat von Charles Swift, G. W. Swifts Sohna.a.O, Teil 3 - Minding the Heavens, Kapitel 18, S. 124, in England den Tipp erhalten, dass auf den karibischen Inseln angenommen wird, das Licht eines Blutmondes könne alle Geheimnisse enthüllena.a.O. S. 125. Als das rote Licht des Mondes in ihre Zelle scheint, nimmt sie einen auf ihrem ererbten Tagebuch befindlichen Rubin ab. Die durch die Kristallstruktur des Rubins mögliche Brechung des roten Mondlichtes enthüllt tatsächlich ergänzende Informationen auf dem Deckel des Tagebuches. Henry sucht unterdessen Jacks alte Mannschaft und bietet ihnen zehn Silberstücke, um Jack und Carina zu retten. Als am folgenden Tag unter anderem Carina und Jack auf dem gut besuchten Marktplatz öffentlich hingerichtet werden sollen, gewinnen sie durch eine Scheindiskussion über die Rechte von zum Tode Verurteilten genügend Zeit, damit Henry die Soldaten ablenken und die Crew eine kleine Kanone in Stellung bringen kann. Im Durcheinander dieser Aktion können sie entkommen, doch Jack bricht seine Abmachung mit Henry und erklärt ihn und Carina zu Gefangenen auf seinem Schiff. Die Dying Gull läuft vom Stapel – und schwimmt zum Erstaunen der Crew sogar, die sich gerade zum Absaufen klarmachen will. Im Kerker von Saint Martin sitzt auch die – echte – Hexe Shansa, die von Hector Barbossa und Jack Sparrow vor dem Galgen gerettet wurde, aber im Kerker bleiben musste. Barbossa hat offenbar ein so passables Verhältnis zu den Sicherheitskräften auf Saint Martin, dass er es riskieren kann, in den Kerker zu gehen, ohne dort bleiben zu müssen. Nachdem drei seiner Schiffe von Salazar mitsamt der darauf befindlichen Beute versenkt wurden, sucht er Shansa im Gefängnis auf, um sich Rat zu holen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass jener, der seine Schiffe versenkt hat, nicht hinter ihm her ist, sondern hinter seinem Rivalen, der im Verein mit Carina nach dem Dreizack des Poseidon fahndet. Sie rät ihm, an Land zu bleiben, doch das ist für Hector keine Option. Shansa übergibt ihm Jacks Kompass, den sie auf nur ihr bekannten Wegen erlangt hat und sagt, dass der Dreizack ihm all seine Schätze zurückgeben würde. Nachdem Barbossa Saint Martin verlassen hat, erscheint Lieutenant Scarfield und führt Shansa in Carinas Zelle, um deren dort hinterlassene astronomische Berechnungen zu interpretieren, die er nicht versteht. Shansa sagt zu, ihm den Kurs zu setzen, der Scarfield tatsächlich auf die Spur der von ihm Verfolgten führt. Namhafte Einwohner *Mayor Dix *Frances Dix *Mr. Krill *Lieutenant John Scarfield *George Swift *Beichtvater *Zuständiger für die Todesstrafenwahl *Gefängnisaufseher *Britischer Offizier *Junger Soldat *Britischer Soldat *Carina Smyth (früher) *Grimes *Frau *Victor Hinter den Kulissen Die tatsächlich in den Kleinen Antillen legende Insel Saint Martin war weder 1751 noch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt in britischer Hand. Sie ist seit ihrer Kolonisierung zwischen Frankreich und den Niederlanden geteilt. Dort befindet sich die einizige gemeinsame Grenze dieser europäischen Staaten. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Inseln Kategorie:Ort auf einer Insel Kategorie:Ort in der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Salazars Rache